encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Inglourious Basterds
Inglourious Basterds is a 2009 war film written and directed by Quentin Tarantino and starring Brad Pitt, Christoph Waltz, Michael Fassbender, Eli Roth, Diane Kruger, Til Schweiger and Mélanie Laurent. The film tells an alternate history story of two plots to assassinate Nazi Germany's leadership, one planned by Shosanna Dreyfus (Laurent), a young French Jewish cinema proprietor and the other by a team of Jewish American soldiers led by First Lieutenant Aldo Raine (Pitt). Christoph Waltz co-stars as Hans Landa, an SS colonel tracking down Raine's group and who is connected to Shosanna's past. The film's title was inspired by Italian director Enzo G. Castellari's macaroni combat film The Inglorious Bastards (1978). Cast * Brad Pitt as Aldo "The Apache" Raine * Mélanie Laurent as Shosanna Dreyfus/Emmanuelle Mimieux * Christoph Waltz as Hans Landa * Eli Roth as Donny "The Bear Jew" Donowitz * Michael Fassbender as Archie Hicox * Diane Kruger as Bridget von Hammersmark * Daniel Brühl as Private First Class Fredrick Zoller * Til Schweiger as Hugo Stiglitz * Gedeon Burkhard as Wilhelm Wicki * Jacky Ido as Marcel * B. J. Novak as Smithson "The Little Man" Utivich * Omar Doom as Omar Ulmer * August Diehl as Dieter Hellstrom * Denis Ménochet as Perrier LaPadite * Sylvester Groth as Joseph Goebbels * Martin Wuttke as Adolf Hitler * Mike Myers as Ed Fenech * Julie Dreyfus as Francesca Mondino * Richard Sammel as Werner Rachtman * Alexander Fehling as Wilhelm * Rod Taylor as Winston Churchill * Sönke Möhring as Private Butz/Walter Frazer * Samm Levine as Hirschberg * Paul Rust as Andy Kagan * Michael Bacall as Michael Zimmerman * Ken Duken as "Mata Hari" soldier * Christian Berkel as Eric * Anne-Sophie Franck as Mathilda * Léa Seydoux as Charlotte LaPadite * Tina Rodriguez as Julie LaPadite * Lena Friedrich as Suzanne LaPadite * Jana Pallaske as Babette * Rainer Bock as Schonherr * Buddy Joe Hooker as Gaspar * Carlos Fidel as Simon Sakowitz * as Emil Jannings * as Jakob Dreyfus * Eva Löbau as Miriam Dreyfus * Salvadore Brandt as Bob Dreyfus * Jasper Linnewedel as Amos Dreyfus * Bo Svenson as an American Colonel in Nation's Pride * Enzo G. Castellari as a Nazi General at the Nation's Pride premiere (credited as "himself") * Samuel L. Jackson (uncredited) as the narrator * Harvey Keitel (uncredited) as the voice of the OSS Commander * Bela B. (uncredited) as an usher * Quentin Tarantino (uncredited) as an American soldier in Nation's Pride and a scalped Nazi References Category:2009 films Category:English-language films Category:French-language films Category:German-language films Category:2000s war films Category:2000s political films Category:2000s black comedy films Category:German films Category:German war films Category:German political films Category:German black comedy films Category:German alternate history films Category:American films Category:American war films Category:American political films Category:American black comedy films Category:American alternate history films Category:Cultural depictions of Adolf Hitler Category:Alternate Nazi Germany films Category:Anti-fascist films Category:Films about Nazis Category:Cultural depictions of Winston Churchill Category:Films about assassinations Category:Films about Jews and Judaism Category:Films about the German Resistance Category:Films about revenge Category:Films directed by Quentin Tarantino Category:Screenplays by Quentin Tarantino Category:Films featuring a Best Supporting Actor Academy Award-winning performance Category:Films set in 1941 Category:Films set in 1944 Category:Films set in France Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in a movie theatre Category:Films shot in Germany Category:Films shot in Paris Category:Nazis in fiction Category:World War II alternate histories Category:World War II films Category:A Band Apart films Category:Babelsberg Studio films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:The Weinstein Company films Category:Cultural depictions of Joseph Goebbels